


Versace on the floor

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang
Summary: 听了bruno mars 的 versace on the floor 脑子里一直想着他俩于是RT写作，可自由配合歌曲食用





	Versace on the floor

1.

黄景瑜再见到尹昉，是大半个月后的某次红毯。两人许久没见，各自工作，甚至因为行程太满，原本定好要去捧场的尹昉的演出他也没有去成。虽然黄景瑜尽力弥补，但屡次的失约，哪怕尹昉依然表面温和，他也感到了他的失落和不安，还有生气，黄景瑜盯着手机，尹昉有回复的聊天记录已经彻底停在了一周前，甚至再之前的一周，也是寥寥数语，像他每每想要逃离时那样不着痕迹地善良却疏远。

黄景瑜有点无奈，还有些期待。他一个人在休息时仔细看了尹昉演出的照片，不能去他身边看着他盛大开场和含泪谢幕，他充满了无力感，但看见尹昉明显生气地逃避时，黄景瑜满脑子却非常想知道这次最后尹昉会是怎样被自己哄顺的，因为他只会紧紧抓住这样有着因他而起的情绪起伏的尹昉，不让他逃开。

比如现在，时隔近一月，在会场的长廊，黄景瑜倚在玻璃墙上，看着尹昉迎面向他走来，他眼睛便没有离开过。尹昉一身笔挺的深色西装，剪裁收束有致地贴合着黄景瑜熟悉的那具身体，敛去了平时一身的温软倔强，平添了贵气与一点骄傲，拢紧的袖口领口，干练而率性。

他没有避开黄景瑜的注视，他知道今天会见到他。事实上他刚走过来就看见了斜倚着的帅气男人，和他一样的西装革履。白衬衫打底，黑色西服显得利落精壮，一如既往地锐气乍现，眼神是让尹昉满意的那种直接而热烈，明白地带着逼问，直射心口，可尹昉并不想原谅他，最近的失约让他害怕在与他长久的关系中失去自我，有了期待却落空。

黄景瑜看着尹昉迎着自己看过来，活跃又自然地当着大家的面跟自己打招呼。

“景瑜，你来了。”尹昉站着安全距离笑着看着他，语气平白，他就是这样稀松平常大方自然，黄景瑜心里却瞬间有种了然而疯狂的痒。

他看着这张即使波澜不惊却能在人心里留下喜怒哀乐鲜活烙印的脸，想到的是几天前自己在国外工作，满眼所见都是尹昉走过的地方看过的风景，却无法得到他回应的想念。

他没忍住站直了走近尹昉身边，停在大约又能感受到一点对方呼吸的距离，尹昉没有避开，友善大方地看着他，黄景瑜伸手给他拢了拢一丝不乱的外套，修长的指节短暂有力地擦过尹昉的胸膛，狠狠看了他一眼却答非所问：“衣服挺好看的，我改签了明天的机票，先走了，一会儿见。”说完转身大步走开，留下尹昉看着他的背影，一瞬间心绪泛滥不停，甚至有些不明原因地脸热起来。

晚上的红毯尹昉走完了第一场，去第二场剧组候场边的休息室换另一套西服，休息室空无一人，尹昉刚穿好衬衫，外面却有开门声，他回头看，见是黄景瑜，便转头继续打着领带，也许是不熟练，也许看到来人有点不明原因的紧张，他动作有些慢。

黄景瑜径直走过来，一言不发挪开他的手沉默地帮他打好领带，搂过他后脑勺直接吻上尹昉的嘴唇，不带犹豫地舌头探入他口腔，追逐着尹昉的不给机会逃开，身高压制住他的，逼着尹昉仰头承受他凌乱亲密的舔吻。尹昉被他周身暴躁而痴迷的浓重气息包围，心跳鼓噪如雷，却生怕有人再进来，已经抚上他肩头的手匆忙用力推开他，却被反作用力推得自己跌坐在沙发上。

黄景瑜没有继续逼他，他只是想起来刚才开场前大家一起等候时尹昉的谈笑风生，还跟自己开着玩笑，跟任何人欢快地交谈，他们就这样两颗心藏着压抑不住的情感和纠结，却在人群中表面上装得像什么也没有发生过，他的心里就充满着想打破平静的纠结，别人可以，尹昉不行。于是他跟着尹昉来休息室，他也不知道自己想干什么，只是急需一个只有他们两个的空间。

他俯下身把尹昉挤在靠背和自己之间，抵着他的额头，再亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，说：“昉儿，等会儿我跟你一起回去。”这是大半个月以来离得最近的一次，尹昉也有些贪婪地看进他的眼睛，黄景瑜捧着他再亲了一口，舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，然后再一下，再一下…诱哄着。他也不知道尹昉答应了没有，反正他没有拒绝，而自己无论如何会跟他走。

接下来的时间，两人的状态都有些奇怪，继续配合地伪装着表面的活跃与大方，尹昉假装离近了看看对方领带上的蜜蜂，却又在黄景瑜盯着自己时躲开目光。他们总是形影不离地走在一起，黄景瑜却略带紧张地哪怕身体自觉靠近也不看尹昉，看着柳絮，找些有的没的反正没过脑子的话聊着，一起拍照时，他却又总是与别人不同地直直看向尹昉的方向，满场的盛大里，是只有两个人知道的心念暗涌，是他眼神锁定的感动。

 

2.

尹昉一身没来得及换下的西装，快速地走向家门口，打开门想要迅速关上，却被黄景瑜大力地把住门，跟进来锁上。

“黄景瑜我没答应你进来！”

话到嘴边人已经被提起一条腿半抱起来按在墙上，黄景瑜挤进他腿间，手掌覆上他被质感良好的布料包裹的翘臀，身体紧贴，亲了他一口，揉着他的大腿根说：“不进门怎么进你这里？”

说完用力地堵住他的嘴，亲密又带着狠劲儿，灼热到让人窒息地舔舐吮吸了几口缓解了一路的渴望，才稍微放过他的嘴。

他仍是贴着他，看着尹昉，两人都还是一身正儿八经的西装革履，端正得像下一秒去参加婚礼，只是此刻胸前到下体的布料都染上了两人的体温，衣料摩擦，搭扣碰撞，而尹昉被西裤贴合线条美好的腿分开在他身侧夹着他，裤腿下精致的脚踝搭在他腿边，他想了大半个月加一晚上的人，穿着正装，被他抵在身下。

黄景瑜伸手抚弄他的眉眼，被尹昉生气地歪头甩开就抬起他的下巴，果决地再次吻上他，缠着他的舌头舔弄，把自己的也伸给他强要他含住，双手隔着西装裤捧着他的臀痴迷地揉捏，用力地把布料揉出暧昧的摩擦声，心里长久的想念终于在抱着尹昉时有了实感。他抬头吻了一下尹昉眼皮上的那颗痣，双手在他腰间解着皮带，发出金属的碰撞声，尹昉双手徒劳地推在他的胸上，黄景瑜却越发挺胸挤着他，隔着白衬衫让他摸上自己硬实的肌理。

“昉儿别生我气了，嗯？”他贴着尹昉耳边哄着，安抚地吻着他的侧脸，手上已经拉开了尹昉的裤链，白色的内裤包着的一团露了出来，衬着黑色的西服裤，显得纯情又禁欲，就像尹昉。黄景瑜低头看着自己的手覆上纯白的那一团揉捏，另一只手腾出来开始解尹昉的衬衫纽扣，眼睛看着那一团纯白在自己手下渐渐变成硬挺的形状，却没注意尹昉近在咫尺越来越纠结的神情，猝不及防被他一把推开。

尹昉被黄景瑜压在墙上时心里就开始堵，他也不知道自己究竟想让他说什么或是承诺什么，可他们这么久没见了，自己也刻意不去联系他，他都没有想要好好谈一谈，一进门就只顾着抱着他做这件事。

“尹昉！”他推开他往门口走去，却又被黄景瑜拦腰抱回来再次压在墙上。黄景瑜心里也有点堵了，他抽出尹昉的皮带往后反绑着他的双手，轻车熟路地拿过旁边的润滑倒在手上，把他一边大腿搭在腰上，手直接从后伸入内裤，滑入臀缝，冰凉的手掌大力揉开褶皱，将指尖直接送入后面，另一只手伸入衬衫上下抚摸着他的身体。

尹昉仰头看黄景瑜对自己发着狠的表情，下身还被持续刺激着扩张着，眼神里全是倔强和委屈。黄景瑜一边用手指耐心地翻搅，看着尹昉因为后面穴口受刺激而难耐中夹杂着委屈的脸，俯身含吻了一口他的嘴唇，说：“你知道你多久没回我信息了吗？”手上动作不停。

“你知道我看着天鹅都能想到会不会是你看过的那一只吗？”力道陡然增大深入，前面的手惩罚地揉着尹昉的乳尖，引得他颤抖。

黄景瑜后面再深入了两指，同时上下撸动着抚慰他前端的挺翘，尹昉仰头细细地喘气，身后不由自主夹紧了。

“你能不能相信我，对我有点信心，尹昉。”黄景瑜松开他前后，放开他手腕，抱住他翻转身体面朝墙壁，尹昉现在一身凌乱，领带却还不伦不类地系在脖子上，外套也在身上，黄景瑜却仍然西装笔挺，只有胯间快要撑破的那一部分显示着异样。

他终于松开自己的裤链，释放出已经硬到不行的东西，抹上润滑后轻轻地，缓慢坚定地顶到深处，尹昉扶着墙忍不住长长地呻吟，腰柔软地弯成一个弧度，头向后难耐地仰着。

黄景瑜从后抱住他，扭过他的脸缠绵而爱惜地跟他接吻，身下深深浅浅地抽插，整根进去的时候西装裤的拉链啪啪地打在尹昉臀上，前胸领带上的蜜蜂与尹昉外套后背的花紧贴着。

尹昉扶着墙的手渐渐因为身后的动作太激烈而不稳，黄景瑜与他十指相扣，扣着他的手，下身相连，抱着他转向身后的桌子，让尹昉趴在桌上，承受着他的重量，他的手扒开尹昉的衬衣领子露出线条优美的肩背和锁骨，覆上去抱着他胸口裸露的皮肤，亲吻他的后背。

灯关着，一室漆黑，只有外面街道的灯光浅浅照进来，却照不见另一边意乱情迷的两人，只有无法抑制地粗重喘息，性器抽动交合若有若无的水声，布料摩擦声和搭扣碰撞声。

黄景瑜深深往自己的方向紧按尹昉的臀，顶弄着某个点按压着，尹昉被刺激得内壁颤抖，直起身子回头看他，微张着嘴，黄景瑜俯身吻他，尹昉前后都被他填满，下身被握住的东西抖着开始释放。

“尹老师，裤子不能弄脏。”黄景瑜抱着他等他平复，说着冠冕堂皇的借口把他的西服裤脱掉，将下身赤裸的他翻过身抱坐在怀里靠在自己身上，尹昉眼神迷离地看着他，乖得让人心疼，再想起今天他几次要逃开时让人气得牙痒的神情，黄景瑜心里还是发堵地舔吻着他修长的颈侧，看着他的眼睛含住他的嘴唇，一口一口地舌尖深入，一只手抱着他的后脑勺，一只手解他的衬衫扔开一边。

尹昉全身只剩一根系得紧紧的领带这样和他抱坐接吻，衣物散落一地，被黄景瑜再次扶着腰对着那根东西，往下扯着他的领带，掌握着他让他慢慢坐下去，再将他扯近深深吻住，堵住他的喘息和叫声，紧紧抱着抚摸他赤裸地只有一根领带的身体。

尹昉受不了这样的位置，体内被深深胀满的感受和他惩罚一样大开大合的力度，下身分泌出的液体沾湿了黄景瑜的裤子，嘴被堵住，他只能双手不停地杂乱地揉着黄景瑜的衣服，却被黄景瑜啪地拍了一下臀部，“昉儿，我的衣服明天也要还的，不能弄坏了。”

说着把他坐着转过去，仰躺在自己怀里，身上被他扒开的衣服露出健壮的胸肌，终于肌肤相亲地贴着尹昉的后背，含着他的耳垂，双手向前几乎是紧紧环抱着抚摸尹昉的前胸，揉搓他的腹肌，和腰上一点养起来的赘肉。

身体被深入后旋转的刺激让尹昉持续着颤抖，从尾椎起的贯穿感和黄景瑜快速地挺动让他上下颠簸不停，黄景瑜伸手向前握住他的东西撸动，向下揉搓他的囊袋，又把着他的手摸到结合点，最后侧头吻着他几乎是抵死缠绵一般，把玩揉弄着他结实性感的大腿，深深将他往下按，咬住他的颈窝向上重重地挺动了几下，在他体内释放了自己。

两个人背靠背瘫坐挤在靠背椅上，尹昉收拢了腿窝在黄景瑜怀里，像一个玩偶，黄景瑜和他头靠着头，吻着他的眼角，抱着他摇了摇像哄孩子。

身体里的温热还在不断往外流，心里也热热的，想起刚刚黄景瑜发狠说的话，尹昉坐起来扯着他的领带把他拉向自己主动吻他，厚厚的软软的嘴唇含着他的唇瓣，舔进去与他的舌头纠缠，差点又把他亲硬了，黄景瑜考虑到衣服真的不能再折腾了，安抚地吻了他一会儿，看着他说：“尹昉，你担心什么都可以跟我说，不要一言不发就自己逃跑了。”

尹昉点点头，他是相信的，他只是还不习惯有个人有种感情让人有了牵挂和得失心，可这不正是真心相爱的美好之处吗。

“我有点怕我有了期待就会像之前几次一样失望。”

黄景瑜埋头在他肩窝，呼吸挠得尹昉痒痒的。

“尹昉你不用怕，你一定要跟我说，因为我会紧紧抓住你。”


End file.
